This invention relates to a joint connector for connecting a plurality of connection wires together.
One known joint connector of the type described is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 61-277180.
In the joint connector described in this publication, front end portions of wires to which female terminals are connected, respectively, are received in a connector housing having a plurality of terminal receiving chambers. A plurality of male terminals for being inserted respectively into the female terminals provided respectively in the terminal receiving chambers are provided in a housing body for receiving the connector housing. The male terminals are connected together in a manner corresponding to the female terminals to be electrically connected together.
In this construction, the female terminals are connected respectively to the front end portions of the connection wires to be connected together, and are received respectively in the terminal receiving chambers of the connector housing. And thereafter when this connector housing is inserted into the housing body, the male terminals in the housing are fitted in and connected to their mating female terminals, respectively, so that the plurality of wires are electrically connected together through the male terminals.
In the above conventional joint connector, there has been encountered a problem that the housing body separate from the connector housing must be provided.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem, and an object of the invention is to provide a joint connector in which predetermined connection wires can be connected together only by means of a connector housing.